


The Romantic Approach

by MaxRev



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: James wants to get to know Ashley better. Question is, how should he go about it? Steve offers him some advice.





	The Romantic Approach

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](https://eilonwycousland.tumblr.com/post/174260833803/artwork-for-fiftyshadesofgreywarden-on-ao3-for-the) amazing piece of artwork by Eilonwy Cousland!!

James stared across the shuttle bay of the Normandy. Ashley Williams was one badass Marine.

Continuing his pull up routine, he wondered how to talk to her. She wasn't anything like the asari on Fehl Prime. Treeya had been quiet and peaceful with a calm nature. Ashley was loud, brash and in your face. This woman fought like the soldier she was and traded barbs with the best of them. She was almost more like one of the guys.

James liked her. A lot. He was also completely at a loss as to what to do about it. He concentrated again on what he was doing. _75_.

His eyes slid back over to the weapons bench. He simply couldn't help it. One hand on her hip, Ashley held a rifle in the opposite arm. Her eyes connected with his as if she knew his exact thoughts. James’ momentum faltered on that last pull up. Ashley smirked and went back to tweaking her weapon.

Caught out, James didn't try to hide his appreciation. Dark brown eyes traveled over the well toned body, clad in black fitted pants and a top that showcased her abs. She could certainly give him a run for his money in fitness.

Finishing with the rifle, she cleaned up the weapons bench, turned to wink at him, and headed for the elevator. James sighed loudly, wiping the back of his neck with a towel.

“You should just ask her out, Mr. Vega.”

Startled from his thoughts, James looked across the bay where no doubt Steve had witnessed the whole wordless exchange. The man was grinning too. _Pendejo_.

“Shit, Esteban, she'd eat me alive!”

Steve smirked at him even while his eyes were on his fingers flying over the consoles. “Didn't think _that_ would be a problem for you.”

Despite his frustration, James chuckled, “Yeah, well, I do like my body parts intact.”

Steve glanced up, tilted his head at James, “Why don't you try a different approach then? Something a bit more romantic?”

With Ashley? She didn't seem the romantic type. The few rare times they'd had shore leave, he'd seen her fend off advances from other soldiers and civilians alike. What if...she already had a boyfriend stashed somewhere on the Citadel or elsewhere? Maybe a soldier on another ship? All this agonizing would be for nothing. Still, speculation would get him nowhere. Maybe Esteban had a point. Couldn't hurt to try a bit of romance - unless she laughed in his face.

 

* * *

 

Time dragged on as they went from mission to mission with little rest. Hackett kept Shepard busy and by extension, the Normandy crew as well. James didn't have time to dwell further on the situation of how to win Ashley’s heart. The missions were tough and often left the ground crew exhausted with little energy for socialising.

Until this one mission on some godforsaken planet. It was another alien landscape but as they made their way back from a facility, James spied color in the bleak surroundings. Checking to make sure he wasn't watched, he walked over and found...a flower, its color a brilliant yellow.

Not about to take a chance it might be toxic, he scanned it with his omnitool. No strange readings. _Perfect_. Glancing around once more, he had an idea. Plucking it from the ground, he stowed it in his armor, careful not to crush it.

Back in the shuttle bay, he stalled while Ashley and Shepard stripped off their armour. When they were busy stowing the pieces in their lockers, James took his own armour off, careful not to damage the fragile blossom.

Stripped down to his waist in the black under armour, James held the flower gently in his hands, up against his chest so it couldn't be seen. He was suddenly afraid of Ashley’s response.

“Hey, Vega, need help getting out of your armour?” Ashley teased him.

Turning only his head, face warm at her suggestion, James continued to hide the flower. Shepard was in the elevator, the doors closing. Esteban was in his usual spot but nodded imperceptibly. _Go ahead, do it_ he seemed to say.

James could use her offer to his advantage, “Maybe I could.”

Turning as she approached, James handed her the bright yellow flower and waited anxiously. “Here. For you.”

As he watched, Ashley’s face took on a look of comical surprise and then softened as she stared at the flower now in her own hands.

She looked up at him, a gentle smile on her face, “Thank you, James. No one's ever given me a flower before.”

He felt his face warm at her admission. It seemed Esteban was spot on with the advice. James was even further surprised when she leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on his cheek.

The romantic approach had been an excellent idea.


End file.
